


After All These Years

by divinechae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Smut, bestfriends to lovers, michaeng is my otp, mina thinks she's straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinechae/pseuds/divinechae
Summary: Mina and Chaeyoung have always been the best of friends but a falling out near Burger King might've just ruined their chances of becoming more than that.Many years later, they meet again.





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this story was inspired by the netflix film, "always be my maybe" but the story's plot is totally different ^^
> 
> my twitter is @divinechae pls follow me there i am in need of internet friends that love twice as much as i do :]

2008

 

Mina was opening a can of Spam when she heard a series of impatient knocks on their front door. She almost dropped the can opener due to the sudden disturbance. She wasn’t expecting any friends over and her parents already left her a note that says they’ll be staying late at their convenience store in town, as per usual.

“Hold on a second!” She yells to whoever was the cause of the unwanted noise just moments ago as she grips a frying pan holding it behind her back using her left hand. She opens the door slowly while she held her breath and braced herself for the worst: a burglar, a murderer, the milkman who was obviously always chugging milk making him prone to regularly asking to use their bathroom and leaving a smell so pungent or worse Ronald Mcdonald. She shudders at the thought but soon stops when a slightly smaller girl comes into view in front of her looking at everything and anything but Mina.

“U-uhm,” the shy girl managed to croaked out, still not looking at Mina. The taller girl stifles a laugh and gestures for her to continue with her left hand, forgetting it was holding a frying pan as of the moment. The girl then backs away with wide eyes full of fear and her hands in a “karate chop” pose.

“I can explain why I’m holding a frying pan right now. I promise I’m not a freak.” Mina says in a rushed manner eager to defend her innocence. The smaller girl just nods albeit a little unconvinced but continues where she left off as Mina puts away the frying pan placing it on the table beside their front door.

“I-I’m Chaeyoung, your next door neighbor and my mom asked me. No not asked more like forced me to come here and ask if you’d like to join us for dinner. We’re having Kimchi-jjigae and I’m pretty sure we’re going to have leftovers which my mom makes me bring to school in a thermos and nobody ever talks to the kid with thermos sou-“

Mina slammed the door on Chaeyoung’s face only to open it after a few seconds. She was then met with a visibly confused smaller girl with her jaw slacked and her eyebrows furrowed which only scrunched up more when she saw that Mina was giggling to herself.

“Did you just shut the door in my face?” she asked in a disbelieving tone. Mina nods as she locks the door behind her and pulls Chaeyoung with her towards the smaller girl’s house.

“I’m Mina by the way and you know what? I’d still talk to you in school even if you had thermos soup.”  
Chaeyoung lets out a snort and Mina decides that this girl was the most adorable human being she has ever met.

 

2010

 

Mina stayed more in the Son’s household than she did in their own house. She even has spare clothes inside Chaeyoung’s closet for when she stays the night, a toothbrush inside their family bathroom and their fridge was stocked with Mina’s favorite yogurt drink.

“Minari! Hurry up! The movie’s about to start!” Cecille, Chaeyoung’s mother, calls out for her as the three, Chaeyoung, her mother and her father, got comfortable on the couch. They were about to watch “Forrest Gump”, the family’s favorite movie of all time. Mina rushes in and takes a seat beside Chaeyoung and in the middle of the two grown-ups. 

Mina and Cecille have memorized every dialogue in the movie and would recite it at the same time the character’s would earning a loving gaze from Chaeyoung and Robert, her father.  
Cecille was a free spirit despite being a hands-on mother she was also an artist who would paint on her free time and sell paintings online but only to those she deemed worthy enough. She was also a theatre actress, playing shows on their local theatre in town.

She influenced Chaeyoung with painting while she influenced Mina with acting. She treated Mina as if she was her own child and Robert did the same. She would help the girl memorize lines for the school plays she stars in and Chaeyoung would be there, just listening as she doodled everything and anything she could think of.

The Sons always made sure they attend Mina’s plays as a family and Mina always made sure she was there for the Sons in whatever they were doing; supporting.

“Chaengie,” Mina calls out in a small voice as she braids the smaller girl’s hair. Chaeyoung only hums in acknowledgement. “Do you have a crush on anyone? I know not a lot of boys are cute in our school but you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

She finishes up the braid with a pink bow as Chaeyoung gives her a thankful smile and adjusts her position to face Mina.

“I think I like someone…” Chaeyoung starts in an uneasy voice and Mina only runs her hand across her back in a comforting manner, letting her know she can take her time in answering. That’s just how their friendship goes: comfortable silences, understanding gestures and warmth; a warmth you can feel all over from the tips of their hair to the tips of their toes.

“But it’s not a boy though.” The uneasiness in her voice evident as she bites her lip and looks down on her lap bracing herself for a bunch of questions directed to her what she didn’t expect though was a genuinely confused Mina pushing her chin up so they would look each other in the eye.

“Do you have a crush on a cartoon character?” The question was so absurd that Chaeyoung burst into laughter. The other girl pouted for a few seconds but quickly composed herself, crossing her arms and looking pointedly at the girl in front of her currently laughing her ass off.  
“That was a genuine question, Cub.” 

The girl dubbed as Cub by her peers then composes herself, sends a dimpled smile towards Mina paired with a peace sign. 

“You’re just too funny, Penguin.” Mina rolls her eyes but gestures for Chaeyoung to elaborate on what they we’re talking about a few moments ago.

“Minari, I have a crush on a girl.” Mina almost chokes on air upon hearing that. Don’t get her wrong, she wasn’t homophobic; she knew boys can like boys and girls can like girls but she only ever saw those things happening in movies and television shows. Never in real life until, well, now. She feels guilt creeping up on her as she looks at Chaeyoung’s trying-hard-not-to cry face.

She hugs the other girl so tightly that the braid she had diligently worked on might get ruined but she didn’t care, she’ll just fix it later if it does, she wanted Chaeyoung to know she would still love her regardless of her sexuality.

“It’s okay, Chae. Don’t cry. We’re still best friends.”

Despite her telling the other girl not to cry, the smaller girl wept and asked in a small voice, 

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

2012

 

Chaeyoung came out to her parents at the age of 14 and she was met with a loving embrace and a hushed, “We already knew.” Mina was with her holding her hand reassuringly throughout the whole thing and they all went out to ice cream after. Chaeyoung became very open about her sexuality that year and joined an LGBT club in their school bringing Mina with her because she was an ally plus they were always together.

Mina’s parents were never home and that one rare time they all had dinner together was dreadful. They were talking about how the Chois sent their gay son to a conversion camp after finding the boy kissing another boy in their backyard and how great of a decision it was because being gay was a disease.

Mina wanted to speak out and defend the LGBT community in behalf of Chaeyoung but she knew it’ll be a bad idea because then her parents would know that her best friend was a lesbian and would probably forbid her from being friends with her. She pursed her lips to keep quiet and ate her bland meatloaf. Cecille’s cooking was better.

Chaeyoung decides to start a band called “Twice Square”. She had Dahyun, a pale girl from the church she and her parents were a part of on the keyboard. She had Yoo Jeongyeon, Women’s football team leader, as their guitarist. Hirai Momo, the Japanese exchange student, as their drummer. Chaeyoung was the vocalist slash rapper of the band. They only ever played for school talent shows and dances but it was enough for the 14-years olds.

Mina was always front and center whenever the band played along with Im Nayeon, a girl from the year above them who had a really obvious crush on Jeongyeon that she wouldn’t admit, yet.  
It was the year Mina noticed that her body was indeed changing and she knew Chaeyoung’s was too. 

“Cuddles please.” Chaeyoung adorably says in her baby voice as she extends her arms outwards expectantly at Mina, who was busy memorizing lines for a school play. She would always do this if ever she had a bad day so Mina knew not to question it and jump unto the bed and in to Chaeyoung’s arms in the process making the smaller girl lay down on her back with Mina on top of her.  
Their faces were too close for Mina. 

Not only that, their bodies too. Mina could feel her cheeks get warm when she noticed their chests were pressed up together and the latter’s knee was between her thighs. The cub didn’t give her much time to be embarrassed about it though because after only a few seconds she was being thrown on the floor in a mock wrestling fight.

With hair in a mess and sweat forming on her forehead, “Chaengie, you are so gonna pay for this!”

 

2014

 

Saying Mina was shocked was an understatement. She didn’t expect to see Chaeyoung in a new haircut on the first day of summer vacation. 

Her hair was similar to Jeongyeon’s but she cut it shorter with fringe and Mina couldn’t help herself from gasping because she looked great. Mina swore her heart fluttered.

“Does it look bad?”

“No. No. It looks really good. When did you have it cut? You didn’t tell me you were cutting it.” She couldn’t help but pout. They tell everything to each other.

“I wanted to surprise you. I had it cut last night with mom.”

Chaeyoung was also shocked the first time they went to the community pool together with their other friends. Mina wore a two-piece bikini and the cub couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.

“I know we’re teens and we get horny and stuff but you really got to stop undressing Mina with your eyes if you’re going to be this obvious.” Jeongyeon teased beside her while she drank her can of root beer.

“I’m not undressing her I’m just worried cause a lot of those middle-aged men are looking at her.” She hisses back.

“Sure, Jan.”

That school year, Mina got a lot of admirers, mostly boys from the basketball team. They were always trying to talk to her. Chaeyoung was beyond irritated but she bit her lip every time a boy would block their way to talk to Mina because she knew that the older girl may have liked the attention because she assumed she was straight.

Mina didn’t get it though, she had all these boys going after her but not one of them did she like. She always sends memes to Chaeyoung late at night instead of replying to those boys. They were too forward and boring.

Chaeyoung and her band, “Twice Square” also began gaining fans as they were now playing gigs on a local bar called, “Jinyoung’s”every Saturday night and were joining battle of the bands outside of their school. 

A lot of those fans were girls and Mina didn’t like it one bit and she was thankful that Nayeon expressed her distaste for it with words seeing as Jeongyeon and her were now dating because she was too timid to say anything about it.

A lot of those fans were wild. Some even sent Chaeyoung suggestive pictures and what got on her nerves the most was that the smaller girl seemed to like it.

“Who are you texting?” Mina asked as she saw the cub smiling at her phone with her cheeks flushed.

“This girl I met last night. She’s so pretty and she’s not sending pics. This is a rare pokemon.”

Mina huffed and plopped down beside Chaeyoung. 

“Let me see.”

Chaeyoung showed her a picture of a girl with rose-colored hair with a pretty smile and long limbs.

“We’re even named the same.”

“I don’t like her.” Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows but nodded her head.

“Okay then if she’s not best friend approved then she’s not the one.”

Mina smiled proudly to herself.

 

2016

“So this is how you skateboard?”

“Not really. You’re just standing on the board, Penguin. You’re supposed to actually move.”

Mina moves down from Chaeyoung’s skateboard and whines.

“I don’t like this. I want a cheeseburger.”

“There is no correlation whatsoever with skateboarding and cheeseburgers but okay, your majesty. Lead the wa-“

“Chaeyoung!” The two were taken aback by the call of the cub’s father and more so with the distressed look on his face, “There’s been an accident.”

Cecille was hit in the head by falling debris when she was walking home carrying groceries while she was near a construction site.

Mina was devastated but she knew Chaeyoung was feeling worse. The short-haired girl didn’t go to school two weeks even after the funeral and was sulking at home. Mina decided to give her some space but after those two weeks she knew that it was enough.

Chaeyoung only snuggles in to her pillow more when she hears her bedroom door open. 

“Let’s go out.” 

“No. I’m too tired.”

“Tired from lazing around all day? Come on I’ll buy you all the cheeseburgers you want. Also, your room smells like shit.”

“Wait,” Chaeyoung finally sits up from her bed and pulls the blanket from her body revealing her to only be in her cotton panties which makes Mina’s eyes go wide. “What if I want five cheeseburgers?”

Mina composes herself and looks at anything but Chaeyoung’s lower body.

“I’ll buy you ten if your stomach can take it but first I kind of want to jam in my car. Fifth Harmony just released a new album. Let’s have a listening party.”

And that’s when they found themselves in Mina’s new Toyota Camry dancing with their upper bodies to, “That’s my girl”

“Get up. What you waiting for? That’s my girl!” Mina sings as loud as she can as she points to Chaeyoung every time the lyrics say “That’s my girl.”

Chaeyoung laughs at Mina’s antics and the older girl lowers the volume.

“I like to see you laugh like that, you know. With your really deep dimple out and your canine teeth on display. I love you, Chaengie.”

Chaeyoung closed her eyes trying to stop her tears from falling but it’s too late because they were already spilling. Mina couldn’t stand to see her best friend in that state. She holds Chaeyoung’s head with both of her hands and kisses her tear-stained cheeks.

Chaeyoung flutters her eyes open and looks in to Mina’s eyes which held affection in them and couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward and connected their lips. What she didn’t expect was that Mina wasn’t pushing her away. Mina was kissing her back.

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Mina tasted like the strawberry chapstick she bought for her when she teased the girl for having dry and cracked lips.

The kiss took on a whole new feel when Mina pulled away and went to the backseat and gestured for Chaeyoung to do the same. This time when their lips connected it didn’t feel soft and comforting. It felt hot and the cub felt a gush of wetness come out from her when Mina started exploring her mouth with her tongue.

“Is it okay if I take this off?” Mina asked while tugging on Chaeyoung’s shirt in a rushed and impatient tone. Chaeyoung nodded her head eagerly while the taller girl didn’t waste any time and pulled Chaeyoung’s shirt from over her head and as soon it was off, Mina’s mouth was on the cub’s neck and shoulders leaving open-mouthed kisses and hickies while she kneaded Chaeyoung’s breasts from over her bra.

“U-unfair. You still have your shirt on, Minari.” The penguin only laughed as she pulls her shirt from over her head revealing milky white skin and a lacy bra. She takes the smaller girl’s hands in hers and guides it to her breasts.

“Take off my bra.” She does as told and was met with two firm breasts and she couldn’t help herself, she leaned in and took the right breast’s nipple in her mouth and sucked while she kneaded the other one and played with the nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck. If I had known that pretty mouth of yours could do wonders,” Chaeyoung was then surprised when Mina pulled her off from her chest. “But right now I don’t really want to be the one moaning. I want to make you cum.”

With that said Mina pulled Chaeyoung on top of her and made her sit on her lap as she takes off Chaeyoung’s bra and wastes no time on sucking on her boobs. 

“Ride my thigh.” She demands to a flabbergasted Chaeyoung but the smaller girl starts moving her hips in a slow manner over the taller girl’s thighs and Mina swears she can come from just seeing the girl doing that and feeling the heat from the girl’s core on her thigh.

“Nnggh, Mina. I can’t take it anymore.”

“What do you want me to do then?” Mina asks smirking as she guides the younger girl’s hips as she grinds in a much faster pace than before.

“I need you please. Inside m-me. Ugh. Fuck.”

Mina doesn’t say anything back just puts her right hand down Chaeyoung’s denim shorts and inside her cotton panties. The taller girl decides to tease the smaller one by running her finger along the slit and brushing against her clit but never truly touching it.

“Mina, please stop teasing. I need your fingers, p-please.” Chaeyoung pleads as she grinds her pussy unto Mina’s fingers trying to find any pleasure. 

Mina thought the cub looked the prettiest like this: with tousled hair, scrunched up eyebrows in frustration and a mouth spilling out moans, groans and whines.

Mina decides that Chaeyoung has had enough and pushes a finger inside the cub while her thumb rubs circles unto the other girl’s swollen clit.

“M-more please.” Chaeyoung pleads as her hips grind the same time as Mina’s finger move making it go deeper. 

The taller girl adds another finger and it wasn’t long before Chaeyoung was cumming.  
The penguin helps her ride out her orgasm by going in a slower pace until the other girl’s hips stops spasming. 

The cub’s body goes limp above Mina and goes onto hug her while Chaeyoung hisses as her sensitive core makes contact with Mina’s thighs.

Mina pulls out her fingers from the smaller girl’s shorts and places it near Chaeyoung’s mouth with a hopeful face. Chaeyoung doesn’t hesitate to take the two fingers in her mouth and sucks on it. Unexpectedly, Mina felt her flutter with the action.

“D-do you want a cheeseburger now?” Mina asks hesitantly when the smaller girl finally stops sucking her fingers. Chaeyoung nods her head wearily as Mina starts dressing her up.

“Where did you learn that?” Chaeyoung finally asks when they were all settled down and Mina was now driving to the nearest Burger King.

“I don’t know. It just felt natural.” Mina shrugs. “By the way, I expect to see you at school tomorrow.”

“My mother died, Mina.”

“I know, Chae,” The taller girl starts in a soft tone. “It’s hard for me, too but you need to get yourself together we’re seniors. Life doesn’t go on hold just because you wa-“

“She wasn’t your mother, Mina,” Chaeyoung says in a shrill voice. “She was mine. Stop acting like you’re as hurt as I am just because you lived in our house more than you did in yours! Just because you spend time with her doesn’t mean you know what I’m feeling and besides I’m not even going to college!”

“What? When did you decide this? And she was a parent to me as she was to you!”

“For fuck’s sake, Mina. You have your own parents, stop hogging mine.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Mina asks with a hurt look in her eyes and Chaeyoung knew she should’ve stop talking but her emotions got the best of her.

“Yes! I would’ve had more time with mom if you weren’t always there dividing her attention!”

“You know what? Get out of my car! To think I even had pity sex with you…” Mina stops the car, “I’m not even gay.”

Chaeyoung lets out a forced laugh as she opens the car door. 

“Stop being in denial, you’re a dyke as much as I am and you weren’t even that good.”

The cub puts up her middle finger as Mina’s car drove away before she broke down in tears right there on the sidewalk. She knew their friendship was over. There was nothing that could fix what they’ve both ruined that night.

**Author's Note:**

> might be redundant but hey
> 
>  
> 
> my twitter is @divinechae pls follow me there i am in need of internet friends that love twice as much as i do :]


End file.
